Shawn Scott June
by platolucy
Summary: Shawn Scott June knew that she wanted to succeed in life. She wanted to be better than her parents and knew that she had to work hard in school to achieve this. Unfortunately for her, she lost contact with the outside world when she ran away from her fear of failure. Now it's the Doctor job to show her how to let go of her self a little, and have an adventure once in a while.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: *salutes hello* Just so you know, this is my first DW fanfic, but certainly not my first fanfic ever. This one seems to take place inbetween when Martha leaves, and right before the Donna reunion. There will be no shipping in this, unless there is like, a million dollar request for it. Sorry, I just don't see it happening in this story right now. I do have a Beta, my good friend in real life, and I'll try and have a story posted every Tuesday. That depends, of course, on Beta's schedule, and what time zone you live in. It could be Tuesday 11:00 PM here, and Wednesday in yours, so don't hold me to my word on that promise.  
**

"See you tomorrow, Shawn." Ms. Angela called from her desk in the hospital lobby, smiling and waving warmly.

"See ya." Shawn called back as she turned towards the revolving glass doors. She pushed her sweater sleeve up over her fingers and pushed the black handle on the glass panel in front of her. Shawn turned left on the dimly lit sidewalk and walked the same path she'd been walking everyday for the past five months.

She looked ahead of herself, and checked all around her to make sure that she wasn't being followed. Just as a precaution, of course, not paranoia. Anyone in this part of Illinois knew that Friar Street wasn't exactly the best place for a young woman to be walking alone. She'd even thought of buying mace sometimes on her walk home.

The tree up ahead with the twisted branches reminded her that she was halfway home, and it wouldn't be long until she was safe in her bedroom again. The room she'd grown to love throughout her entire life.

Just behind that tree, about five houses behind it, someone's porch light went on. Then another next to it. The one to the left of that followed. Soon every porch light on Shawn's street began to turn on. Shawn stopped walking and looked as her street was suddenly illuminated, and not by coincidence. Her eyes grew wide when the lights started to all flicker slowly. She looked around her street, and then began to walk quickly to her house, picking up speed as the flickering lights did.

The small heels Shawn wore on the uneven sidewalk increased the fear that had started to blur her vision. A blue light started to waver in front of her house as she approached it. She sped up her sprint as she tried to race past the light and make it to her house first. The twisted tree branches were finally above her head and provided more shade to her house, which she soon noticed was the only house not blinking.

Shawn turned onto the concrete pathway to her front door as someone jumped from behind the tree and crashed into her. The person's arms wrapped around her as she started screaming and flailing.

"Get back!" he shouted in her ear as she broke free of his grasp. Shawn lost her balance and fell to the ground in pain. She looked up as she tried to stand back up in her heels to escape her capturer. But then the ground gave a sharp shift to the side and knocked her down again.

"Let's go!" the man shouted to her, but it did not sound as menacing as she'd figured a kidnapper's voice would. The earth shifted again as she screamed again and held her hand up to the man. He reached and helped pull her up as all the lights on her street suddenly burst at once and went out. The two people stood in total silence, looking at each other's faces.

"That silence can't be good..." Shawn whispered, afraid of what breaking the silence might do. The man's face shifted in the dark as his eyes grew and he let out a breath. He looked like he'd just realized something very bad.

"We need to go," the man turned to look directly into Shawn's eyes. His accent stuck out to her as he grabbed her wrist and violently pulled her along behind him. Shawn didn't fall this time. She was determined to keep up with him as they made their way down the street.

"What's happeni-" Shawn screamed again as a deafening explosion went off behind her. Her knees shook from the force of it as she tried to turn around and see the damage.

"This way." the man pulled her arm to make her face forward, but not before another explosion happened, and then another.

Shawn turned to see the man turn the corner and lead them to what looked like an old phone booth that she knew shouldn't be on her street. He pushed open the door on the right and dragged both of them in as another explosion happened. Shawn turned as he closed the door behind them and caught a glimpse of what was left of her street. The tree with the twisted branches was nowhere to be found.

Shawn stood in front of the closed doors and stared at where she'd last seen her house. The man ran past her and left her to stare at the closed doors, her eyes wide and her throat tight. Lights seemed to flash around her but went unnoticed as she continued to stare at the wood that had just been shoved in her face. She just didn't feel like moving was appropriate at the moment.

Little buzzing sounds went off around her as she heard footsteps slowly walk towards her. She didn't turn to look at the man until he was right behind her. Her eyes looked down at first as she turned and they then took a moment to focus on the man who stood before her.

Her capturer stood with a solemn, pained face that contrasted his energetic hair. He slouched over half a foot taller than her in a slim pinstripe suit and red converse. Shawn's eyes slipped from his and noticed what was behind him for the first time. She gasped and took a step backwards into the doors.

"It's ok." the man said calmly in an accent that comforted Shawn, "I'm here to help."

Shawn looked around the room that was filled with blue and orange lights. A large column rose into the ceiling behind the man. Shawn's eyes tried to focus on what was around her as the adrenaline in her brain slowly calmed down. The man's face was dimly lit from the colorful lights around them, and seemed much calmer than Shawn was. He raised his hand slightly towards Shawn in a gentle and welcoming manner. She pressed herself against the doors, desperate to get back home.

"I won't hurt you." he whispered sternly, but at the same time, in a comforting voice. Everything she had experienced in the past few minutes sent Shawn into a state of fear she had never felt before, and the stranger before her was the most calming source she could find at the moment. She raised her hands from the wood, and then took a step forward. Her muscles felt like they'd run a marathon as she tried to balance herself in her heels. The man raised his hand a little more and carefully helped her to a chair in the center of the room.

He sat down next to Shawn and turned slowly to face her. "I'm the Doctor." he introduced himself as Shawn reluctantly turned to look at him. She leaned into the cushion and tried to calm herself. "What's your name?"

Shawn opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out at first as she felt her trachea tighten slightly. "Shawn." she finally managed.

"Shawn," he looked in her eyes, "I'm here to help."

"How?" she shouted and turned to him. "How the heck does a person fix what I just saw?"

"Because I'm not just a person." he sat up in his chair. An aura of authority rose in the room as he stood up and walk towards the column in the center of the room. He slowly walked around it and pressed a few buttons that reflected their blinking light on his face.

"Dude, what?" Shawn asked as she watched him wander.

"Time Lord," he leaned around the column to look at her, "and I'm sorry. Did you just call me 'dude'?"

"I, um, yeah. Sorry." she looked down, and then back up to him again. "Why'd you say you weren't a pp-." a little puff of air squeezed out of Shawn lips as she knew what was happening again. Her lips quivered as she tried to get out the next letter in the word. Her chest tightened as she watched the man's gaze grow concerned as he looked at her. Shawn squinted her eyes and gripped the chair as she finally said "person" to her relief. Another one over.

The Doctor, as he'd said earlier, continued to walk around the column as he glanced at a few more lights. "Basically, it's a really long story, but I'm what you'd call an alien. Another planet and what not." he spread his arms out wide to make her look at the room around them as he leaned on the panel. "This is my space ship."

Shawn thought for a second as she brought her wandering eyes back to focus on him. "So martians look like humans and have b-b-ph." Shawn cringed as her chest tightened again.

The Doctor turned exasperated to her. "Why do people always assume I'm- he ended his sentence right in the middle of his thought and watched her as she squirmed in her seat and breathed deeply. Her mouth spazzed a little as she shut her eyes, and then finally spoke out of the silence.

"British accents?" she let out a breath she'd apparently been holding, and then laughed a little. Shawn looked up at the Doctor, hoping he hadn't noticed, even though she knew it was inevitable. Her heart still beat quickly and loudly in her chest from the temporary stress she'd just been under.

The Doctor squinted at her, and then a thought seemed to dawn on him as he quickly looked away. "So," Shawn always tried to play her stutters off as if they didn't happen, "this is weird..." was all she could think to say in the situation she was in.

The Doctor smiled at her simple response. "What's really 'weird' " he said the word like it was from a different language, "is that I have absolutely no idea what-"

"Wait-" Shawn interrupted him. "S-sorry, um, am I still in that" Shawn paused as she tried to think of a word she could use and not stutter on, "phone thing we went in to?"

"Time Lord technology." he said cheerfully. "Bigger on the inside."

"So," she kicked off her heels and stood up on the cold floor, he legs a bit weak, "all of this," she walked along the metal railing, "it's all real?"

The Doctor stopped and turned to her, confusion written on his face. "Well, yes, clearly. Why wouldn't it be?"

Shawn turned to him and looked at his genuinely confused face. She smiled and then laughed a little at how ridiculous he looked. She continued to laugh as she realized just how ridiculous the past few minutes had been. "So, what you're telling me, " she said in between nervous laughs, "is that my parents, house, neighborhood, and life just spontaneously combusted and now I'm in a space ship with an alien doctor?" she ran her fingers through her short hair and squeezed at it a little. She stopped laughing as she realized what she'd actually said.

"I know how awful what just happened to you is," he said, his face growing serious, "but i swear, I'm going to figure out what happened to your family."

Shawn nodded as she slowly walked around the room, taking in the new information. "So, space ship, huh?" Shawn tried to distract her mind a little from the explosions that still went off in her eyes. "What's it do?"

"Tons." the Doctor said, "space travel, time travel, the occasional dimensional trave-"

"Could-?" Shawn started to ask, but regretted it before the words were even formed.

"No." the Doctor said sternly, and then again a little more gently as he explained about fixed points in time, and how it was impossible to change them.

"Figured." she sighed. Talking this long to a man she didn't know and had just kidnapped her, or saved, she couldn't figure out which, was something Shawn had never thought she'd be doing. "Whole butterfly effect, huh?"

"What is everyone's obsession with butterflies in time travel?" he asked curiously as he jogged over to where she'd wandered.

She laughed a little as she watched his lanky figure bounce over to her.

"What?" he frowned.

"Nothing." she ran her fingers through her hair again. "It's a um, a short story by this author Ray Bradbury." The Doctor nodded as he recalled the familiar name. "So it's about in the future, or whatever, and the world has time travel that's accessible to the public."

The Doctor frowned at that idea. "Well that wasn't very well thought out, was it?"

Shawn laughed, "Exactly. Well, the whole point is that this guy wants to hunt a dinosaur or something and kill it as a 'prize' or something." Shawn could tell the Doctor really didn't like that. "And the government's only rule is to 'not step off the pathway' that they built. They kept trying to enforce that the slightest change, even 'stepping on a butterfly' would alter the fate of humanity or whatever. And then, of course, the stupid guy doesn't listen and goes off the pathway and steps on a butterfly. So when they get back to the present, he finds out that that little change ended up making the world this really crazy, awful place to live in. It's a really crazy story."

By the time Shawn had finished telling her story, The Doctor was at a loss for words. "What?" he asked, beyond exasperated now. "What?" he laughed. "I don't know whether to agree with this guy or be offended! I mean sure, you can't just wander willy-nilly around the past and be careless, but that's a bit extreme, don't you think?" He ran his fingers through his hair and made it stand up even more than it had been earlier. "What?" he questioned again in a higher pitch voice.

"Hey, that's how the story gg-" Shawn's throat tensed up again as she involuntarily stopped talking. She laughed when she saw the Doctor's face go from curiosity of their current conversation to a more solemn look. The look everyone got. Shawn eventually stopped and looked down as she gave up trying to form the simple word. She'd done so miraculously well telling her story, so it was hard for her to comprehend why she couldn't just say one word. Shawn took a deep breath. The amount of tenseness that four little letters could cause was insane. A short silence filled the room again as neither of the two strangers knew what to say.

The Doctor quickly turned and bounded lightly back towards what Shawn now noticed seemed to be a control console, and perhaps was what controlled the ship. "So," The Doctor announced, excited again, "we have two options."

"Ok." Shawn was glad he changed the subject again, but knew that he'd changed it because the stutter had made another uncomfortable silence. Shawn walked towards the center of the room again.

"We can either, A," he twisted a green knob on the console, "take a little break and do a little sightseeing," he swung his foot onto the console to hold down a button as the room around them started to move, "or B," his voice faltered a little as his foot slid off, "we can find out what happened to your family."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone! I am SO sorry for breaking my promise to you all on the first available time! I promise I'll TRY MY ABSOLUTE BEST to keep schedule, but I have people staying over for the week, and then I have GISHWHES, and then school starts, and I STARTED THIS AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME. I AM SORRY I HAVE FAILED YOU ALL. So I'm going to try to stick to the schedule, but I am also 10 pages behind on my Summer Algebra Packet, and I have to finish my stupid book I have to read for school and why did I choose to start now?**

"T-take a break?" Shawn asked confusedly. How could someone just 'take a break' after what had just happened?

"Well sure," The Doctor turned to Shawn, "this is a time machine. We'd be able to see the whole world and all of time, and still be right back to the time when your family-" the doctor stopped talking, and then turned back to fiddle with the unknown contraptions that blinked in front of Shawn. "But of course, you want answers. Who wouldn't? We can get right on finding out who is behind this. Track them down. Find out why they decided to blow up your street. What do you think?" The Doctor turned back to Shawn. She still stood barefoot, hair mangled and dress askew.

"I, uh," Shawn stood, confused at the strange choice, "I'm not sure." Should she go somewhere with a man she didn't even know, which probably wasn't very safe, or should she investigate the danger she'd only just escaped. "I've never done anything like this before." she admitted.

"Few people have." The Doctor said.

"No, but really." Shawn insisted, "The most exciting thing I've ever done is sit through a failed interview for medical school." Sure, she'd read about people going on great, fictional adventures, but 'living life on the edge' didn't exactly run in the family. School was her top priority at the moment.

"Well medical school is certainly something." The Doctor smiled a little. "I uh," he paused for a second, "knew someone who," he paused again, "_went_ there." A strange look quickly glazed over his eye before he spoke in a more upbeat tone again. "So, what'll it be?"

Shawn thought as she looked curiously at The Doctor. From the small conversations she'd had with the man, he seemed relatively safe. He'd saved her just a few minutes ago after all. But the whole surrealness of the situation kept Shawn from thinking straight. Then a thought invaded Shawn's mind. 'What would my parents do?' "We can figure out what happened later." she quickly said to her surprise. 'That is what they would do, right? Not bother looking for me?' Shawn knew she shouldn't be thinking such things, but thoughts like that often appeared.

"Alright," The Doctor smiled, "It's your choice." He walked to a different part of the panel, speaking to Shawn. "Where would you like to go? We could always time travel, anywhere you'd like. Back in time to the renaissance? Ooh, no. Let's not. Too messy if you don't get the date and location exactly right. How about the year 3510? Ooh, nope," he craned his neck to look at a tiny screen to the left of him, "seems to be locked." The Doctor frowned. "Wonder why... What do you think Shawn?" he eagerly looked up at her.

Shawn slowly walked toward him, stunned at the speed things seemed to be moving. She timidly pointed at the small screen. "Why's 3510 locked? Or, how, rather?" Shawn asked curiously.

"That, Shawn, is an excellent question." he looked at the small screen with her. "Want to find out?" he asked, smiling immensely at Shawn. His gleeful smile made his overbite stand out even more than when Shawn had first noticed it.

Shawn nodded to him and allowed herself to smile a little too. She watched as The Doctor jumped to another part on the console and press a series of buttons. She hadn't seen a grown man ever act so ecstatic in her life. Then again, she remembered, he wasn't 'just a man,' or for that matter, a human being.

The Doctor's face came around the center column of the console again, his hair more than a little messy. He called out an "Allons-y!" to her, like an eager battle cry.

Shawn sat down again as the room around her began to move quickly, like she was in a giant vehicle. What had she just signed herself up for?

Shawn watched as The Doctor took total control of his ship. It was like watching an artist paint, or a writer create. He knew every button, lever, and every other contraption that Shawn couldn't name. He'd obviously been doing this for a very long time, and still loved every second of it.

Eventually, the lights around her slowly stopped blinking and The Doctor bounded over to the doors and placed his hands on them, ready to push them open. "Are you ready to step into the year 3510 on the planet Crogan?" he asked invitingly.

Shawn stood up to give her reply, but then remembered her current dysfunctional outfit as she saw her high heel shoes on the ground a few feet away. What if wherever she was didn't have ground that was easy to walk on in heels? "I hate heels." Shawn said, more to herself than The Doctor.

"Well that wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for-" The Doctor turned back around to Shawn, and then noticed what she was looking at. "Ah," he now understood, "heels. Might not be the best shoes to wear on Crogan."

"Well, what would you suggest then?" Shawn asked, as if asking what the most functional shoes on another planet were was a question she asked often.

"Well I've never been here." he reached down and grabbed his left shoe, leaning against a railing for support as he started to twist it off his foot. "I've only heard about the terrain here." His left shoe finally gave way as it slipped off, sock along with it. "But from what I have heard," he switched sides to hold his right shoe now, "we can go barefoot." his right shoe soon dropped to the ground.

Shawn looked at the ridiculous looking man, now barefoot in a suit and unmatched trenchcoat. She smiled as she realized that she looked just as ridiculous in her light blue dress and dark jeans, also now barefoot. She felt as if that she'd somehow stepped right into the middle of one of the many books she'd read, and still didn't know what to make of it, or of the man standing in front of her.

"Have you ever dreamed of something happening," she walked towards The Doctor, whose hands were back on the doors and ready to open them, "but never actually dreamed that it would happen?" Shawn asked him, even though she knew it sounded like nonsense.

The Doctor beamed knowingly, and slowly opened the doors that stood in front of them. "Welcome to Crogan," he stepped through and took a step onto the black concrete.

Shawn peered through the doors and slowly took a step next to the Doctor. Shawn stood in awe at the sights around her. The blackest concrete stretched for miles around her, with fluorescent purple trees of an odd shape. The magnificent forest before them stunned Shawn with its beauty; the leaves on the ground and branches reflecting the light perfectly on Shawn's pale skin.

"Shall we?" The Doctor held out a hand to Shawn, inviting her to step further onto the foreign planet. Shawn beamed and grabbed his hand, launching them into a sprint through the forest. Their bare feet slapped against the concrete and crunched the leaves as they made several sharp turns around a few trees.

"Do you know where you're going?" Shawn shouted to The Doctor when she noticed they'd passed the same tree twice.

"Never!" He smiled, "What's the fun in that?"

Shawn always knew where she was going. There was no room for surprise. Perfect grades and a promising pediatric oncology career. And where was she now? She had absolutely no idea. Her life was currently in the hands of the unexpected and unknown.

Finally, the trees thinned out as a sea of skyscrapers appeared in the distance. Sage colored glass window panes covered the towering buildings. How had she not noticed them before?

"Can you see it? The city?" The Doctor stopped at the edge of the forest and pointed in front of them.

"What? The buildings?" Shawn asked. What was she apparently not seeing?

"Oh good!" The Doctor smiled, "if you can see through the perception filter then that means that we're welcome."

"Why wouldn't we be w-we-" Shawn was forced to stop talking again as her lips spazzed a little and she breathed through her nose to continue, "welcome?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." The Doctor admitted, walking down the black streets.

"So," Shawn started walking next to him, "are these streets usually deserted?"

"That's a really good question." The Doctor pondered. He reached into his coat and pulled out an object that resembled a little silver pen looking thing, and then pointed it in front of them, and then at the sky. The tip lit up bright blue and buzzed at a high decibel. His face grew very confused as he squinted at the tiny instrument.

"What's that?" Shawn watched as he walked around her and pointed it at a few objects.

"This is my sonic screwdriver. I've had it for years, and it's usually a very useful tool." His voice faded a little as he reached in his coat again and shoved on some glasses.

"Usually?" Shawn asked. She was starting to grow a little concerned at his expression. She couldn't tell anymore if it was curiosity or worry.

"Well, remember how I said that the year 3510 was time locked? That means that my TARDIS and I can't enter it. Ever."

"Your what?" Shawn's mind stopped at the unfamiliar word.

"TARDIS, my ship. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Sorry, did I not mention that earlier? Anyway, so since we can't enter that year, I landed us right before that year, about a month before it."

"Ok, so what's the problem?" Shawn asked.

"Well I know that I definitely landed in the right place and right time for once." He waved the sonic around the air some more.

"For once?" Shawn asked concerned.

"Time travel's often a gamble." He waved off, "But this sonic, is always correct. And I also happen to know that this planet holds around 5 million people, and is about half the size of the earth in diameter. So why then," he pulled off his glasses and held the sonic against his ear, "does my sonic say that there are only two forms of life here?"

"Two forms of life, counting us?" Shawn asked.

"Two forms of life, only counting us." The Doctor confirmed.

"But an entire planet of," Shawn thought for a moment, "Crogans wouldn't just get up and leave, would they? Why would they do something like that?" Shawn wondered if maybe they were forced to leave, possibly to flee from danger. Or maybe if they were all taken by something. Then Shawn thought of something worse. "Doctor," Shawn looked at the man, "what if they never left? What if they all just-"

"No." he said sternly. "Whole planets don't just die." He said, frowning at the empty horizon. Shawn could tell he clearly didn't like the situation, and wondered if he knew more than what he was letting on.

Shawn looked up to see how high the buildings rose, and noticed something strange. "I don't suppose the sky is supposed to be turning black, huh?" Shawn watched as a small black circle in the sky formed slowly.

"We need to go," The Doctor whispered, and turned to Shawn, "now." His eyes were wide as he spoke and confirmed Shawn's earlier suspicion. She didn't think twice about running after The Doctor when he took off at a sprint.

Shawn could see the forest in the distance as they ran towards it. She looked up, against her better judgement, and watched as the sky turned blacker the faster they ran. Shawn wasn't sure if this was a good or troubling observation. She looked back in front of them at the forest. It seemed to be farther away now than previously.

"Doctor, stop." Shawn stopped running and stared up at the sky. What sort of thing could change the color of the sky and directly follow two people.

"What? No!" The Doctor shouted at her as he slowed down and ran a few feet back to Shawn. The sky slowed down a considerable amount now.

"The faster we run, the faster the darkness moves." Shawn stated. "And look," she pointed at the forest, "it's no closer than when we were back there. Resistance is futile." Shawn quoted.

The Doctor looked around them and nodded. "We don't have a choice."

Shawn thought of a similar scene from one of her favorite books. The characters were trapped by a plant, and the more they struggled, the faster it killed them. The only way to survive was to give in to it. But how do you give in to the sky? "Do you know what it is? Or what's going on?" Shawn asked The Doctor as they both stared at the growing darkness.

"I suspect it's a sort of energy reverse shield. To keep things in, rather than out." He spoke slowly.

"So we're prisoners." Shawn had feared that's what had happened. "But I didn't know we did anything wrong." The sky was now halfway covered.

"Well we're about to find out why 3510 is time locked." The Doctor added as a sort of positive note, even though neither of them took it as so. All they could do now was stand and wait for what was about to happen to them.

Shawn's eyes started to sting a little, like she was tired, which was probably true. Who knew what time it was back home now. One, two AM? But now she felt exhausted, as if she'd been up for days. Her vision grew out of focus, and she knew this wasn't normal sleep. "Doctor," she said, sitting down, "I can't stand." All she needed was a few minutes of sleep and she'd feel better.

"I know." The Doctor said, "it's an effect of the shield. We're going to fall asleep soon. And then-" he stopped.

'And then we can be captured.' Shawn knew. Great. She'd spent her entire life making sure her record was perfect. No blemishes, bad reputations, or criminal records. And then the very first time she tries to trust a stranger, she ends up in severe danger. Shawn looked up at The Doctor as she slowly laid down on the ground. "Why aren't-" she yawned and rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake as long as possible.

"I'm not affected by certain things the same way you are." She faintly heard The Doctor speak. "Different genetic make up."

Shawn tried to continue the conversation further, but she eventually gave in and fell asleep on the city's concrete streets.


End file.
